


Postapocalyptic

by Naria_Prime



Series: Dystopian AUs [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: OOC because of what happened, Other tags to be added, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Destruction, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, dark themes, diary entries encluded, dystopian au, i don't really know where this is going yet, title may change, war drones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of human wars and the cybertronian war left earth as a barren wasteland. Autobots and Decepticons are scattered far across the globe, and the few surviving humans are as well. Human-made drones are out of control by now and threaten everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to my new fanfiction!  
> I'm back from my long break, and I hope this helps my muse to cooperate with me again.  
> I found this between some old notes, and I felt like I just had to try and write it.  
> As per the original concept/idea, this should have been written & posted in German, but right now, I like writig in English more, and english stories usually have more readers (and comments *hint*), so...  
> Have fun with it, and please give me some feedback, I need to get into the writing flow again.

_Day 21_

_It's been exactly three weeks now._   
_Three weeks since the escalation. The collapse. The catastrophe. Or, as Sides calls it: "The end of the world"..._   
_It's not that funny if you've been through it twice now. Once, on Cybertron, where it was admittedly much slower. And now here, on earth. It was much faster here. We were already scattered when the bombs fell, and contact was lost. What did it matter, in the end, whose bombs hit where? Some areas were hit that much that there's literally nothing left, now. Others are highly radioactive, and others still are biologically contaminated. I could at least gather this much before the networks broke down._   
_It can't be what the Cons wanted, either, when they joined the bombing. Last thing I heard, they were as scattered as we are, stranded as well. Not that it's any consolation, though..._   
_This is the first time I tried to write about what happened, but it certainly won't be the last. I won't let anyone see, but it helps._   
_Anyways, it's not as if I hadn't gotten lucky. Me and the twins, we found each other, only a few days after it happened, and we've travelled toghether since. Company makes it easier. But we worry. "No contact" literally means "no contact", at all. If only I knew where Optimus was. My greatest worry is that I won't be able to find him, or that he's dead or captured. There have to be some human groups still, and maybe some of those who targeted us specifically might have survived as well._   
_I can only hope, and keep searching..._

"Naria! Come on, we gotta leave!"  
I flinched, looking up from my datapad, the last undamaged one I still had. The sudden call had been surprising. Shouldn't have been, but was. With a sigh, I carefully tucked it into subspace again, encrypting access for good measure, too.  
Only then did I stand up, slipping easily into Bio-Mode again, calling back: "Okay, okay! No need to yell, Sides! I was just thinking about where to go next." With that, I exited the ruined building that had been our shelter for the night.  
Seeing that they'd already packed up everything we'd left outside (mostly a few sensors and such) I suddenly felt a little bad. After all, I'd just been sitting around. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to write everything down?  
Well, but even if it wasn't, there were more important things to be done right now, like leaving this place, as the impatient looks they threw me reminded me. Being stationary was the worst thing we could do right now. Nearly no resources left, and something called R.W.U.s (letters pronounced seperately) made it downright lethal even.  
Still lost in thought, I followed Sunny and Sides through the debris field that had once been some city, further east for now. It would be another long day...


	2. Day 21, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^^  
> After half an eternity, here's a new chapter! (I know it's short, the chapters of this will probably always be...)  
> I hope you like it!

It was really surprising, how much it seemed as if no one had been around for at least a few decades, especially between the ruins that often obscured the more gruesome details left behind by the bombings. And it was quiet. Actually, it was that quiet that I automatically whispered when speaking.

"So, do you have any idea what we'll do when we reach the coast?" It was a sore topic between us, really. Right now, we were only walking east because we needed to reach some easily identifiable point, like the coast for example. Since the network collapsed, we had certain... navigational problems, because GWPS (*) alone wasn't precise enough on Earth. No one had ever thought about updating it.

"I still say we follow the coast south.", Sunny stated, his position unchanged.

"No, we should try finding a boat or something like it, and try our luck in what's left of Europe or Africa. The Drones can't swim or fly.", Sides disagreed automatically.

"Well, if we can find a boat, so can they.", Sunny hissed, the closest he could come to shouting without actually raising his voice. "And you forget that we can't really swim, either. We're metal, not organic!" That argument was a new one...

"The Bio-Modes can.", I interrupted, making them both focus on me immediately. "Well, what?", I added. "I've already tried more than once, unlike you."

"Thanks, 'Ria." Sides grinned, turning to face Sunny once more. "So it's two against one, we're taking a boat."

"Wait, what? I never said that!" I nearly yelled, only catching myself just in time to prevent a catastrophe. It hadn't been such a bright idea to restart this conversation, after all. No idea how I ended up playing mediator for them. Probably 'cause I still coudn't decide which idea was better... "Forget I even asked. Forget it. Just... I'm NOT dealing with this now." Okay, maybe our mood in general wasn't the best. I blamed the circumstances...

It was too late, though. They were already ignoring what I said, probably without meaning to. As they bickered on, I looked around, keeping watch so that we wouldn't run into any traps. The scenery was the same everywhere: Ruined, collapsed buildings framed the cracked street, dust and debris strewn everywhere, wrecked cars half buried under rubble, weeds shhoting upwards between the paving stones and a few remains I really didn't want to look at too closely. I'd seen enough dead bodies to last a lifetime long before we reached earth...

'I need a vantage point...', I thought to myself, casting around for a stable bit of rubble. Finally, I found what I was looking for a bit further down the street, which had the added advantage that the twins would have to catch up to me instead of the other way around. Sprinting forwards as fast as I could to avoid being seen, I reached the small mountain of concrete pieces within seconds. It took quite a bit longer to scale it, though. For all that it was stable, it was also pretty steep and had rusted metal stuck out of it at odd angles.

Once I reached the top, however, it was all forgotten. I had a perfect view down the street, which stretched on for quite some distance, but more importantly, I spotted some characteristic dark shapes in the distance, clustered between a few of the less damaged buildings.

I turned around apruptly, catching the attention of Sunny and Sides with a short, sharp whistle. Ever since the comms had broken down due to interference, we'd had to rely on other methods of communication (without shouting, as that only attracted attention).

Moments later, we stood side by side on the topmost piece of concrete.

"What happened?", Sides asked, concerned. I laughed softly, though it wasn't exactly a happy sound.

"Nothing bad.", I answered, pointing towards what I'd seen. "Look at that. I'm pretty sure that's..."

"A camp!", Sunny interjected, then added: "Well, that solves the issue of where we'll go for now." He was down the other side of the small mountain of debris faster than I could process, Sides directly behind him.

"Figures... now they agree with each other...", I sighed to myself before following them. Well, at least there was a chance that we wouldn't be alone anymore. It was faint, but it was more than we'd had for a while now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) GWPS = Galaxywide Positioning System
> 
> Please R&R!


End file.
